charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmer Macmillan
“Can you imagine it? A world, full of inferi. An inferi attack. Mothers hiding their children. Husbands hiding their wives. People hiding in their attics and basements. Death. Fire. No hope. A small, barefoot child, collecting dead mice for its dinner on the filthy, burnt streets, while the inferi are not around. That child, becoming an inferi in the night that follows. The scream of its mother when she’s informed of her child’s tragic fate the next morning…” : —Elmer to His Majesty Merlin Huxley in Cute Dead Animals : Elmer is the youngest living child of John Macmillan and Helena nee Pendergast. He works as a lawyer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As of 1884, Elmer is the Co-Owner of the bookshop Tomes & Scrolls, along with his best friend His Majesty Merlin Huxley. Also in the same year, he managed Merlin's Minister of Magic campaign. Elmer is a dramatic young man with a deep love for poetry and gothic novels. Edgar Allan Poe is his idol. Biography Early Years Elmer was the fourth son both to John and Helena Macmillan. A year after his birth, Lawrence died. His parents had a fifth son in 1866, but he died two years later. Elmer doesn't remember much about his dead brothers. As a child, Elmer was quite close to his father, who he constantly followed around and asked questions. Hogwarts Elmer went to Hogwarts in 1874, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was a good student, as he genuinely enjoyed school. It is at Hogwarts where he befriended his best friend, a Hufflepuff named His Majesty Merlin Huxley. They have been best friends since. In his fifth year, he was appointed as a prefect and he completed his schooling as the Head Boy. Ministry Career After his graduation, Elmer became an intern for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A year after, he was promoted and became a full lawyer. After some time of working as a lawyer, Elmer managed to purchase a small house for himself in the modest part of Wellingtonshire. His parents also bought him a house elf to ensure that he wouldn't starve himself or something. 1884 Elections Darcy Potter's death brings the elections. Elmer's best friend is one of the many that runs for the position. Elmer happily accepts to manage his campaign. Merl doesn't win the elections, but Elmer still thinks that he brought some change to the world. Even if it was small. Tomes & Scrolls In the summer of 1884, both he and Merl end up with some money in their hands due to relatives' deaths. They decide to invest their newfound wealth on the (rather hipster-ish) bookshop, Tomes & Scrolls. They regularly run conspiracy theorist meetings at the room above the shop. Appearance Elmer's appearance would not be particualrly impressive if he didn't have some sort of Byronic hero aura going for him. He keeps his hair long and its usual uncombed state adds to his dramaticness. His clothing also has a dramatic aura to it, both wizarding and muggle. Personality and Traits Elmer is a dramatic young man. Since he was a child, he loved reading and he still does. The romantic movement is probably his favourite and he adores poetry and philosophy and all that jazz. Notable Relationships His Majesty Merlin Huxley Elmer's best friend. They have similar hobbies that involve darkness and being emo and hipsters and shit. They sometimes like to play games where they pretend to be knights. They once mentally turned into children because they drank an unlabeled potion. They are OOC known as Melmer. Helena Macmillan Elmer's mother. He loves her a lot. His Edgar Allan Poe obsession is probably her fault. Edward Macmillan Elmer's oldest brother. Elmer kinda thinks he's a douche. Charles Macmillan Elmer's second oldest brother. As a child, he thought he was the worst person ever, but nowadays he likes him. November Crouch He may or may not have a crush on her. Laurentia Thicnesse Elmer's betrothed. Since she's only a child, the two do not interact and they have probably not even met. They'll probably marry in like the 1890s. Category:Characters